


Sympathy for the Devil

by Idetta



Category: Spartacus - Fandom, Spartacus War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idetta/pseuds/Idetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Marcus Crassus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

Fandom: Spartacus  
Spoilers: War of the Damned  
Music: Sympathy for the Devil - Guns and Roses  
Warnings: Extreme violence, character death, nudity, heterosex  
Length: 7:34  


  
  


 

Much love and thanks to my amazing beta Seneca.

This fanvid is a non-commercial transformative work permitted under the Fair Use criteria of the Copyright Act (s107)


End file.
